


Honest

by deansexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean doesn't know Sam loves him, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sam Loves Dean, Sam confesses his love for Dean, Wincest - Freeform, it's wincest, one sided wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansexual/pseuds/deansexual
Summary: Short drabble of Wincest (taking place in Season 1 Episode 10)





	

This one-shot is based on the show Supernatural, Season 1 Episode . Enjoy :)

"I'll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot if you tell me something honest about yourself. Like, uh, this brother you're road tripping with. How do you feel about him?" The psychiatrist asked.

Sam's lips tightened and his expression turned more serious as he thought about his feelings for his brother. His eyes couldn't focus on the psychiatrist before him as all he could feel was shame, guilt, and disgust.

Why?

Well Sam had feelings for his older brother. Not the 'I love you big bro, I will have your back forever' platonic type of way. No, he loved Dean in a 'I want to hold you, cuddle you, kiss you until my last, dying breath' type of way.

Totally not platonic.

"Well, I love him. He's always been there for me when our father wasn't, and made sure I had everything I ever needed" He chuckled nervously, his eyes darting across the room as to not meet the eyes of the psychiatrist.

He knew in his mind this made him look as if he was nervous, like something was bubbling beneath the surface, wanting to get out.

"Good, good" the psychiatrist said, rubbing his chin,"Is there a reason your brother had to take care of you, and not your Dad?" He asked.

Whenever Sam was asked a question like this, he wanted to say that his dad hunted monsters, but that would for sure land him in an Asylum. 

"Well, my Dad was always gone for his job, leaving me with my brother Dean. Dean took care of me with all the love a father is suppose to give, and I am forever grateful for that" Sam smiled each time he mentioned his brother, his cheeks growing a dark crimson color.

The psychiatrist nodded, leaning forward as he absorbed the information spilling from Sam.

"How is your relationship with your older brother? I mean, it seems it's pretty good yet you're talking to me and not him. Any particular reason why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Once again, Sam wanted to spill the truth about what they did. How he was on a hunt for ghosts and just needed information about the Asylum; this being the only way to obtain that information.

Instead, Sam found his thoughts drifting towards his brother, pondering the question that had been asked.

If this were a real situation, and he was talking to a psychiatrist, why would he not go to Dean first?

"Our relationship is good, a bit shaky but that's to be expected" he bit his lip," I didn't want to talk to him, about me, because I don't want him to know how I truly feel" the words poured from his mouth faster than he could catch them.

His eyes had widened at what he said, his mouth opening as if to explain what he really meant, but nothing came out.

Maybe it was because of the fact it felt good to have finally admitted, or hinted at, his feelings for his older brother. It felt amazing to finally have the words fall from his mouth, making it all real. Although he never imagined it would happen this way.

"What don't you want him to know? How do you truly feel, Sam?" He asked, still leaning forward.

Sam finally looked the psychiatrist in the eyes, his heart thumping faster and faster against his chest. 

"I don't want him to know that I feel guilty, ashamed, disgusted by these feelings I have for him. For some reason I don't love him like a brother, I love him more than that, and it's weird. I just want him to know how I feel, but I can't" A single tear dropped from his eye, rolling down his cheek.

He quickly wiped it away, trying to show as little emotion as possible, but the dam could no longer contain the flood. 

More and more tears poured from his eyes as he looked away from the psychiatrist, waiting for him to be disgusted with what he had just confessed.

"Sam, I-I think you may be confusing your feelings for Dean with feelings of great admiration and love. You're confused inside because he is the only one who has been there for you, so you have this great love building up. You think it's tied with lust and want, but it's just admiration" The psychiatrist said, sitting back in his chair.

Sam cocked his head to the side, his lips forming the word 'what'.

He knew what he felt for Dean was not just admiration, it was so much more! Every time Dean fell asleep on the bed next to his, he wanted to crawl over to the bed, and cuddle with Dean. He wanted to run his fingers through Dean's hair, pressing his body against Dean's. He wanted, no, he needed Dean to be his.

Yet here this psychiatrist was, telling him that his love for Dean, a love that was not-so-brotherly, was nothing more than confused admiration.

"You know, I think you're right" he wiped the tears from his eyes, which had finally stopped falling" I think this whole time I've been confused since I never truly knew what love meant. Thank you so much" the lie just spilled from his mouth, not feeling right on his tongue.

The psychiatrist smiled as he felt proud of helping Sam out, as if he even did.

"Now I can tell you all about that Roosevelt Riot" He said.

Sam nodded his head, a faint smile on his face.


End file.
